Kat meets the Decepticonz!
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: This girl named Kat had a fire at her school and it might have been caused by a Decepticon. She doesn't know who these guys are, but she knows they're not friendly. Later she makes the right decision, but will she make that decision for long? Slag summary-but I hope you like the actual story! My OC is Kat/Starwing.
1. What happened at school

**Kat walked home from school, and stepped in a huge puddle. She dropped all her school books and tried to carry them to her locker. Kat finally got back into the building and stuffed her books into the decorated locker. Her's was the only locker actually decorated with pictures and drawings. She was a quiet person not wanting to take dares or do ridiculous things.**

**She was heading to her next class when she heard the fire alarm go off. She ran for the door, and dodged all her classmates.**

**"Gotta run gotta run! oops...gotta pick up my book, **_**then**_** run!"**

**Everyone had run out one of the school buildings, including Kat.**

**"Is everyone here?" The teacher said, but Kat's friend Amanda noticed one classmate, Mark, had gone missing. So Kat decided to 'brave-up' so to say, and ran back inside.**

**"Kat! Kat where're you going!?" Her friend cried out to her. The school building was on fire. Kat obviously noticed this, but she was completely care-free and needed to help her classmate. She dodged a door on fire while it almost fell on her, and she ran into the room. It wasn't as smokey as the rest of the rooms, so she could see Mark.**

**"Mark! Your okay!" She grabbed his arm, but he wouldn't move.**

**"Umm...Mark I don't know if you noticed this, but the building we're in is ON FIRE!" She yelled, hoping he wouldn't be stupid enough to stay. Mark was her friend since 1st grade and now they're in 7th grade. She had known him for a long time, so she didn't want him to get burned or injured.**

**"I can't..." He said. Kat was tired of this at that point and took his arm and ran. She realized he couldn't walk very well because he broke his leg. But they made it out, when the teacher stopped Kat in the parking lot.**

**"You risked you life in there!" The teacher said. Kat guessed that the teacher didn't care about what she just did. She had saved someone! Why didn't anyone care?**

**"Why can't you congratulate her or something?" Looked like someone **_**did**_** care after all. Mark had yelled at the teacher for the first time in defense for Kat. Kat smiled and took Mark away from the teacher before he got a detention.**

**"Why'd ya do that? The teacher needed a lesson!"**

**"Mark chill out. We lived didn't we?"**

**"I guess so...but my ankle feels like it died!"**

**"Oh right! We better tell the firefighters about that." Kat walked to the firetruck and asked the fireman for a doctor. They sent one a few minutes later and they put Mark on a stretcher. Kat noticed a shadow figure run past the building-(wich is no longer on fire)-and she tried to follow it. She ran into the woods off school campus, and realized she was alone. Kat heard a jet noise and saw a fighter jet take off into the sky. She decided to ignore it, but then when she saw Mark she thought, **_**What if that thing had something to do with the fire? **_**She just kept walking and came to Mark's stretcher.**

**"So what're ya doing" Kat asked the doctor.**

**"Wrapping his ankle in a bandage, he only sprang it."**

**"Oh thank goodness! I thought you DIED." She turned to Mark.**

**"Oh yeah...I'm sooo sure you thought I died." He rolled his eyes at Kat, she said goodbye and walked home. She though about what would have happened if they both had died.**

_**Ignore it Kat you didn't die...at least not yet anyway. Who knows what that thing was.**_


	2. What is this THING?

**Kat was in her room drawing another dragon. She had let Mark borrow her 'how to draw dragons' book, so she tried a different style of drawing. Kat's brother came into the room.**

**"Durrr!"**

**"Joe get out!" Kat slammed her door shut and continued to draw and watch Godzilla-Final wars. She had already watched it about 700 times, but she loved Godzilla. **

**"I wonder what would happen if Keizer Ghidorah killed Godzilla..."**

**Kat's mom had been cleaning the basement and found a peice of jewlery that she thought was Kat's.**

**"Katelyn! Come get your bracelet!"**

**"Cummi'n...wait when did I get a bracelet? Eh, whateve...it's FREE!"**

**She grabbed the bracelet and went back upstairs. Kat looked at it for a second, and it had some random language all over it. She thought it was Japanese, but it looked WAY to strange to be that. She decided to put it aside on her desk and keep drawing, then she heard a sound outside.**

**"Mom what was that? It sounded like...a car." Her voice trailed off while she stared out the window and saw a red, custom race-like car.**

**"Whoa." That was all she had to say before she ran outside to see who owned the car.**

**"Where's the driver?" She said while staring at the dashboard. She opened the door and hopped inside, it was kinda dark at first, but she figured out how to turn on the dash lights. Then the car turned on automaticly.**

**"Joe...s-stopit." Kat stammered while looking for Joe in the car.**

**"I don't know who Joe is, but I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon."**

_**The car talked to me. It TALKED to me.**_

**Kat was so confused.**

**"W-who are you? Or...what are you..." She tried to ask bravely, but it didn't come out that way.**

**"I'm Knockout, and I'm not in the mood to talk." He said with an annoyed tone.**

**"Why are you in such a bad mood...umm...Knockout." She had already forgot his name.**

**"None of your bee's guts human." They weren't really driving anywhere, they were just in desert land. Kat kinda recognized it and figured it was Arizona, specificaly Jerome, the ghost town. She had slept in a haunted hotel here before, it wasn't scary, but it was pretty cool.**

**"Here we are. The ghost town." He said in a cold voice. **_**I don't think he plans on keeping me safe. **_**Kat was kinda small for the driver seat of Knockout, so she accidently slid and hit her watch against the dashboard. He didn't seem to happy about that, and locked Kat in the seatbelts of the seat.**

**"Owe my arms!" Kat struggled.**

**"Don't you mean servos?"**

**"You don't know what an arm is...but you know what bee's guts are?"**

**"Just keep quiet human." I think he hates me.**

**"Hmmpph..." I crossed my arms in my seat-(Well, tried to anyway)-  
He was taking me to a abandoned gold mine.**

**"Here we are, the Dark Energon mine."  
My thoughts: **_**What. Is. Dark. Energon?**_


End file.
